The present invention relates to electric coupling devices for computers, and relates more particularly to a distributor for computer networks which has the function of auto by-pass.
Various coupling devices have been disclosed for use in distributing computer network signals to personal computers. Examples of these devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,722 issued to Biarchi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,249 issued to Blichasz et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,446 issued to Birch et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,895 issued to Arai et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,799 issued to Virgo. The patent entitled "Computer Network Distribution System" U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,566, issued to Tsan-Chi Wang, filed on Oct. 5, 1994 by the inventor of the present application, discloses a network coupling device using dual-cables to connect two personal computers to a computer network system.